wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kontis
"What are you so afraid of? The Nightmare hasn't even begun yet..." -Kontis What was once Aurieye Talonscar, a promising young druid, has since been warped, and twisted by the Nightmare within the Emerald Dream. Driven by his grief over the loss of his lover nearly 9000 years ago, he seeks to punish all life on Azeroth for what he feels is their sin against him. Beware heroes of the mortal realm, not even your dreams are safe. Background In depth version coming soon. Summary Born Aurieye Talonscar, Kontis became one of the most revered and hated beings in night elf history. After the War of the Ancients, Aurieye quickly began to study druidism. He was already a remarkable warrior, as he demonstrated in the war, and quickly adapted to the ways of nature. However, a great tragedy struck his life when his lover was taken from him by the very creatures of nature he sought to create peace with. Distraught and enraged with the ideas that he had somehow failed his love, that nature and the world itself had betrayed him, he fell into a deep comatose in his depression. For months he slept, tortured by nightmares, and it was not until his body passed away, withered and decaying from lack of nourishment, that he was discovered to be existing elsewhere, within the Emerald Dream. Seeking to contact him, druids entered the Emerald Dream in search of him. But everywhere they looked, only Nightmare could be found. It was believed that Aurieye had perished, or had become corrupted by the Nightmare. Nearly 3000 years later, druids began entering the dream to re-establish their link with nature and to aid the Green Dragonflight in defending the dream from the growing Nightmare threat. It was then Aurieye made his return, fighting against his former druid brethren, twisted and evil beneath the corruption of the Nightmare. He had grown powerful, even more so then his druid brethren could ever foreseen. It took the combined efforts of the druids and the green dragons to defend against Aurieye‘s onslaught, who soon became known as Kontis (One who lives in shadow). Kontis remained dormant after that, weakened by the attack made on him, barely able to survive. In his time recovering, his influence grew large, his will power expanded, and finally 7000 years later, he gripped the minds of mortals on Azeroth, pulling them into his domain, forcing them into a deep sleep. Trapped within Kontis’ nightmare, the heroes of Azeroth were forced to fight against he’s dark, twisted creations to avoid becoming corrupt themselves. His attempts to overpower and control the heroes eventually failed, as the heroes had pushed their way into Kontis’ dark citadel and defeated the Lord of Shadows, freeing themselves form his prison. Determined to make the mortal world suffer as he had, Kontis vowed he would never stop his war against the mortals of Azeroth. With the combination of his hatred, mental power, and mastery of shadow magic, he tore a whole in the Emerald Dream and returned once against to the realm of mortals. The effort was taxing, however, and he now hides while he recovers, plotting his next move against all life on Azeroth. Description With a powerfully built body, reaching a height of just a few inches over 7 feet, Kontis has the appearance of an imposing man even among other night elves. As his broad chest and shoulders indicate, there is an admirable amount of strength within his agile, muscular frame. His eyes glow a golden hue, in strong contrast to his dark violet colored skin and dark emerald green hair. There are no visible signs of scaring or past injury on his body, and he carries himself with a stern, stoic stride. Quiet and often withdrawn, his solitude and mental will power is at levels even higher then his physical form. In fact, Kontis can easily be judged on levels equivalent to even the most ancient of beings, which can be explained by his existence in the Emerald Dream since abandoning his mortal form, nearly 10,000 years ago. It is due to Kontis’ extreme mental will power that he was able to create a physical form in the realm of mortals, outside of the Dream. This, unfortunately for many, does nothing to hinder his abilities in or out of the Dream. Combat Despite his years in solitude and weakened state, Kontis is a powerful warrior both physically and mentally. He was once a master of unarmed combat and swordsmanship, one of the greatest of his time, but 9,000 years has left him rusty to the arts. Still, his natural strength and speed make up for his lack of recent experience, and he has begun training his newly found physical body once again to master melee combat. This is all trivial however, as the fact remains Kontis rarely need lift a finger before his enemies fall to their knees cowering. He retains his extraordinary skill with shadow magic, even outside of the Emerald Dream. Able to break the minds of those with lesser fortitude he can create painful sensations within them or induce them into a trance like state, sucking them into his realm where they experience horrific images and nightmarish scenes, leaving them crippled and insane upon their return to waking world. More and more often, Kontis is able to create his nightmarish visions on those still awake, creating hallucinations in the minds of others which can lead them to hurting themselves or others around them. These powers are taxing on Kontis however, as he is still weakened from his journey into the mortal realm. A status he is quickly rectifying with each passing day. Gallery Kontis' Nightmare.jpg|Kontis commands many creatures of the Nightmare, some of which he corrupted himself. Sword of Shadows2.jpg|The Sword of Shadows, sometimes called Sword of Nightmares, is Kontis' signature weapon, crafted within the heart of the Nightmare. Aurieye.jpg|Aurieye Talonscar, and his lover prior to her death and his inevitable fall into darkness.